


Ход конем

by WTF Galactic Empire 2021 (Team_Galactic_Empire)



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Chess, Don't copy to another site, Drinking, Gen, Humor, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:30:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29883231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Team_Galactic_Empire/pseuds/WTF%20Galactic%20Empire%202021
Summary: Решил как-то директор Кренник совместить приятное с полезным: выиграть в "пьяные шахматы" у гранд-адмирала Трауна бюджет.
Relationships: Orson Krennic & Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18
Collections: Galactic Empire: Winter Fandom Battle 2021, Galactic Empire: Winter Fandom Battle 2021 - Level 5 - Спецквест, Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (игры и состязания)





	Ход конем

**Author's Note:**

> Тема спецквеста: игры и состязания, вариант трактовки: партия в шахматы между персонажами (и не одна).

Кренник старательно поставил ладью: квадраты доски уже расплывались.

— Вам мат, гранд-м... адмирал, — объявил он.

Траун изучил доску, вздохнул и протянул Креннику своего короля.

— Да, поздравляю.

Кренник выпил виски одним глотком, после чего уже и Траун начал несколько двоиться.

Сбоку пискнул датапад. Кренник скосил глаза и увидел сообщение от Матиза:

«Черная команда уже выехала, босс : (»

— Нас скоро прервут, — грустно заметил Кренник.

Траун уже расставил свои фигуры обратно и теперь доливал виски в опустошенные.

— Это же не помешает нам сыграть еще партию, а то и две? Мы же договаривались на семь из тринадцати, так? — чисс поднял голову и улыбнулся.

«А у него уже щеки фиолетовые», — заметил Кренник и задумался. Они договаривались на две из трех еще партий девять назад, но теперь Кренник лидировал, и одна партия дела не решала.

«Кто не рискует, тот не берет чужой бюджет!» — Кренник вздохнул и долил белого в свои фигуры: почему-то именно набуанское брало чисса, как никакое другое.

— Да. Вы в любом случае должны мне информацию о проекте «Зола», — Кренник бодро поставил пешку вперед, едва не разлив ее содержимое.

— Все что знаю: они и на мое финансирование покушались, — Траун улыбнулся еще шире и не глядя двинул вперед свою пешку.

«Так, эту партию лучше вничью, а если и выигрывать, то с жертвой ферзя, — попытался собраться Кренник. — Или написать Матизу, чтобы привез закуски?»

Датапад пискнул еще раз:

«С нами гробик на колесиках : ( Не ругается, но надулся».

Кренник едва не ругнулся вслух и поспешно сделал свой ход: от Таркина ничего хорошего ждать не приходится, особенно если и он у Кренника раздвоится.

Губернатор как-то больше верил в разумную трату бюджета, а не в честное выигрывание недостающих сумм — но для того, чтобы что-то разумно тратить, надо было вначале это что-то получить.

— Вы меня спаиваете, — Траун выпил Кренникову пешку и осторожно поставил ее около доски. — В следующий раз будем играть на раздевание.

Кренник проглотил ремарку о том, что в случае раздевания преимущество будет у Трауна, — ну явно же фигура на загляденье, это и под формой видно! — и съел пешку конем.

— За успехи флота! — Кренник со второго раза попал в пустую пешку противника и выпил свою залпом.

Траун вздохнул и взял Кренникова коня.

— За инженерию!

Смотрел он прямо Креннику в глаза. Вроде бы. Красных глаза на Кренника смотрело примерно четыре, поэтому определиться было сложно.

«Так, вначале бюджет, потом развлечения», — сделал себе внушение Кренник, затем взглянул на доску.

Судя по всему, коня придется брать, одного как минимум.

Гранд-адмирал же подождет до следующего раза.


End file.
